


Воспитание по-Винчестеровски

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Group Sex, Mini, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Эллен решила отдохнуть недельку у Бобби, оставив Дина и Сэма приглядывать за дочерью и баром. Что же произошло в ее отсутствие?
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Воспитание по-Винчестеровски

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark

Эллен решила навестить Бобби и чуть задержаться у старого знакомого. «Дом у дороги» хоть и был родным местом, но иногда хотелось ненадолго сменить обстановку и круг общения. В конце концов, отдых еще никому не приносил вреда, а ей, уставшей от постоянного наплыва охотников и становящихся частыми истерик дочери, давно пора было отдохнуть. Поэтому, оставив Джо на попечение Эша и Винчестеров, женщина со спокойной душой отправилась к старику Сингеру. Но она даже представить себе не могла, что ее ожидает по возвращении из гостей.

***

Джо, работающая за стойкой бара, занималась привычным делом – натирала до блеска стаканы для пива. Сэм и Дин что-то с улыбками обсуждали, разыгрывая партию бильярда и не обращая на блондинку никакого внимания.

«А еще надзиратели!» - недовольно подумала девушка и замерла на пару секунд, жадно следя за каждым движением Дина, который готовился загнать сразу пару шаров в правую боковую лузу. Облизнув губы и чуть приоткрыв рот, старший Винчестер одним плавным движением кия выполнил задуманное. 

Сэм фыркнул и закатил глаза. Харвелл покачала головой, стараясь отогнать дурман желания из своих мыслей. Оказалось, как раз вовремя – парни закончили играть и теперь медленно шли к ней, чтобы выпить пива. 

\- Лузер, - нараспев протянул Дин, усаживаясь на стул и обхватывая ладонью запотевшую бутылку.

\- Мошенник несчастный! – насмешливо фыркнул Сэм, отхлебывая прохладного пива.

\- Ну, почему же несчастный? – удивился старший Винчестер. – Вполне себе счастливый, и деньги в кармане всегда есть.

Телефон, висящий на стене рядом со стойкой, зазвонил, привлекая к себе внимание. Блондинка, дотянувшись до него, сняла трубку и ответила:

\- «Дом у дороги».

\- Привет, Джо, - это была Эллен.

\- А, привет, мам, - улыбнулась девушка. – Как Бобби?

\- Неплохо, все так же зарывается в свои книги и уже лет сто не убирался. - У Джо потеплело в груди - она уже давно не слышала такого беззаботного смеха Эллен. – Вот, воюю с ним, пытаясь вырвать хотя бы уголок, свободный от книг.

\- Весело у вас там, - коротко засмеялась девушка. – А у нас скучно. Мальчики весь день на бильярде, а я за стойкой, протираю стаканы.

\- Ничего, я думаю, вечером, когда посетители набьются в бар, все в корне изменится. Ну, ладно, мне уже пора готовить для Бобби, а то он скоро проспиртуется с помощью виски и пива. Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя, пока.

Винчестеры молча слушали разговор, изучая взглядом распластанную по лакированной поверхности девушку. Они слышали только часть диалога, и эта часть их мало интересовала. Да и вообще, они согласились присмотреть за Джо, - господи, как будто она ребенок годовалый! – только из-за того, что и сами устали от постоянных переездов из штата в штат, а мотели так и вовсе надоели. Хотелось хотя бы относительного спокойствия, и «Дом у дороги», в какой-то степени мог обещать это самое спокойствие.

*** 

Несколько дней пролетело незаметно. И каждый новый день отличался от предыдущего разве что одеждой да разговорами. И в эту ночь, как и во все предыдущие, Джо не спала. Ее мучила бессонница - те фантазии, что крутились в голове, словно в калейдоскопе, и оглушающий набат, стучавший: «Дин-Дин-Дин! Он рядом, он близко!». Конечно, она понимала, что симпатия к Дину безответна и заранее обречена, но все равно хотела взаимности. Хотя бы одна ночь, одна ночь, которая исполнит все ее желания и потребности. А влюбленный человек слишком сильно подвержен эмоциям.

Поэтому неудивительно, что Харвелл не выдержала. В старой книжке, которая пылилась у нее под кроватью, было подходящее заклятье. Блондинка, скрепя сердце, понимала – если ее и не убьют за то, что она воспользовалась магией, то трепку устроят хорошую. Но даже это не остановило девушку - как говорится, попа есть, а приключения найдутся. А задница Харвелл была упругой и готовой для всего нового.

Джо счастливо улыбнулась, увидев, что все до банального просто – пара грамм корицы, три капли святой воды и заклинание, произнесенное про себя. 

Кажется, следующая ночь станет для нее очень горячей...

***

Коварный случай спутал все карты с изящностью слона в посудной лавке. Джо уже дочитывала про себя заклинание, а Дин неспешно потягивал свое пиво с небольшой модификацией, когда на него налетел Сэм и, отобрав бутылку, выпил все до последней капли. Блондинка на автомате закончила заклинание, чье действие теперь распространялось и на младшего Винчестера. И только сейчас тихий внутренний голосок пролепетал: «Может, не сработает?». Но магия штука такая: сильно захочешь – не сработает, а не захочешь вообще – получится на сто процентов и даже больше.  
Она увидела, как судорожно дернулся кадык Сэма и в его глазах полыхнуло желание.

\- Какого хрена? – хрипло пробормотал Дин, вцепляясь в стойку пальцами так, что они побелели.

Еще секунду назад он не был в настроении даже для того, чтобы снять кого-нибудь, а уже сейчас стояк до боли упирался в плотный шов джинсов. Во рту пересохло, липкая испарина покрыла шею и лицо, а дышать стало во стократ тяжелее. Казалось, будто каждый глоток воздуха был пропитан горячей похотью, которая вышибала мозги не хуже кувалды, разбивающей в пыль камень. Осознание того, что в его спину упирается стояк брата, - надо отметить, не хилый такой стояк! – а разгоряченную кожу холодит его вырывающееся со свистом дыхание, выбросило на новый виток возбуждения.

Но даже в таком состоянии старший Винчестер не смог не отметить странное поведение Харвелл – она стояла вся пунцовая от стыда, опустив голову так, чтобы спрятать свое лицо с закушенной губой за светлыми прядями волос. 

\- Джо! – угрожающе, насколько было возможно при возбуждении, выкручивающим нервы, прорычал Дин.

\- Простите, - пискнула она, отходя на шаг и упираясь спиной в стенд с бутылками с выпивкой. – Я не этого хотела!

\- Твою же!.. – выдохнул Сэм сквозь зубы. - Заклинание краткосрочного возбуждения, да?

\- Угу.

\- Его что, в женских журналах начали печатать вместе с тестами «любит - не любит»?! – Дин сорвался на крик. – Пятый раз! Твою мать! Пятый раз!

\- А в те разы кое-кто таким довольным казался! – злорадно заметил младший Винчестер. – «Шикарные цыпочки! И сами в постель прыгают!»

\- Заткнись!

\- Что будем делать, Казанова недоделанный? Насколько я помню, там только один выход – переспать.

\- Я не буду с ней спать! – воскликнул Дин. – Мне Эллен за такое яйца оторвет на хрен, и это мне еще повезет!

\- Ха, ха и еще раз ха! Я посмотрю на это зрелище, - хмыкнул Сэм, - да еще и попкорн возьму!

\- Скажешь, тебя не зацепило, киноман фигов? То-то я своей спиной почувствовал твое «ничего»!

\- Придурок! - вяло огрызнулся младший Винчестер.

Винчестеры понимали – выхода у них не было. Заклинание поставлено и будет действовать до того момента, пока они не выполнят то, что от них требуется. Но и заниматься сексом с Джо им нельзя. И дело даже не в том, что ее мать потом с них три шкуры сдерет, а в том, что они никогда не видели в ней сексуальный объект. Дин - да, в самом начале, как только увидел. Но потом братья негласно согласились с тем, что блондинка больше смахивает на младшую сестренку-сорванца, чем на девушку, которую хочется затащить в постель.

А теперь, чтобы не сдохнуть от перевозбуждения, им нужно переспать с этой самой сестрой. Гадость-то какая! 

\- Джо, зачем? – спросил старший Винчестер, прикрывая рукой глаза.

\- Я уже три ночи не сплю из-за тебя! Ты рядом, но в упор меня не замечаешь! Я хочу тебя, хочу так, что сердце, кажется, выпрыгнет из груди!

\- А меня так, по инерции зацепила? – невесело ухмыльнулся Сэм.

\- Да, - уже тихо, явно смущаясь сказанного в пылу эмоций, ответила девушка.

\- И что теперь делать? – мягко, словно у ребенка, - черт, с ребенком проблем было бы меньше, чем с этой блондинкой! – поинтересовался младший Винчестер.

\- Я не знаю…

\- Зато, кажется, я знаю, - Дин так широко улыбнулся, что Сэм понял - Харвелл нужно приготовиться к чему-то фееричному.

Старший Винчестер, обойдя стойку, вывел Джо из-за нее и легко прикоснулся к ее губам. Она застонала – в реальности все было намного лучше, чем ей представлялось. Сэм покачал головой и, подойдя вплотную, опустил свои руки на небольшую грудь девушки. В конце концов, он не железный, а девочка должна понять, что за свои поступки нужно отвечать. Его широкие ладони оглаживали горячее, скрытое тонкой тканью тело, губы прикоснулись к местечку за ухом, а потом он слегка прикусил солоноватую кожу, вырывая у Харвелл еще один стон.

Лихорадочное желание гуляло по венам вместе с кровью, но Дина было не так просто сбить с его волны своеобразного «воспитания». Оторвавшись от губ блондинки и переместившись на ее шею, он между поцелуями хрипнул брату:

\- Залезай на стойку.

Сэм хмыкнул и, подпрыгнув, уселся на лакированную поверхность. Дин подтянул стул, поставил его прямо напротив парня и прошептал, заправляя длинную прядь золотистых волос за ухо:

\- Давай, детка, становись на колени.

\- Что? – глядя на него затуманенным взглядом, переспросила Харвелл. 

\- Становись на стул, Джо, - повторил мужчина.

Неловко склонив голову, блондинка взобралась на стул и оперлась руками на стойку по сторонам от бедер Сэма. Она вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, что Дин расстегивает ее джинсы и спускает их вместе с трусиками до самых колен. Девушка подняла глаза и встретилась с жарким взглядом Винчестера, в котором читалось явное желание. Было непривычно видеть такого Сэма, а ощущать его горячие сухие губы на своих губах было верхом странности. Тонкие пальцы придерживали ее подбородок, чуть поглаживая кожу, и Харвелл чувствовала, как по телу разливается приятное тепло возбуждения.

Поэтому Джо и вскрикнула, когда на ее бледные ягодицы неожиданно опустилась шершавая, мозолистая ладонь Дина. 

\- Тише, милая, тише, - ласково проговорил он, вновь отвешивая несильный шлепок. – Расстегивай джинсы Сэма и поработай ротиком. Ты надолго запомнишь, что нельзя пользоваться магией.

\- Какой суровый воспитатель! – сгримасничал Сэм, опираясь ладонями на гладкую поверхность. 

\- А то! – Дин подождал, пока девушка расправится с ремнем и болтами на джинсах, и ударил снова, на этот раз сильнее, с оттяжкой. – И выкинь прочь все мысли об охоте!

\- О-о-о... - простонал младший Винчестер, ощущая окутавший его член влажный жар рта блондинки. – Я уж точно их выкину!

\- Балбес, - улыбнулся Дин и начал снова ударять ладонями по заднице Харвелл. – Забудь об охоте и магии, Джо, даже о самой простой! Плохая девочка!

Девушка скулила, чувствуя, как кожа начинает гореть, и посылала тонкие вибрации Сэму. Ей было стыдно. А еще она текла. Текла, как никогда прежде, даже от самой горячей фантазии и самого Дина. Тугой клубок желания, свернувшийся внизу живота, болезненно ныл неудовлетворением, между ног было влажно и настолько не доставало внимания к клитору, что блондинка мелко сжималась, переставляя ноги плотнее, чтобы создать хоть какое-то давление. Забывшись от сексуального напряжения, Джо даже не заметила, как усилила ласки и довела Сэма до разрядки.

\- Боже, - запрокинув голову назад и зажмурившись, простонал Винчестер, кончая.

Харвелл ощутила горячую сперму на корне языка и, вовремя спохватившись, выпила все до последней капли. 

\- Умница, - мурлыкнул Дин ей на ухо, поглаживая чувствительную кожу ягодиц. – А теперь то, из-за чего все и началось?

Стянув со стройных ног стреножившие джинсы, он приподнял девушку со стула и легко вошел в нее одним толчком. Блондинка застонала и вцепилась в его плечи пальцами, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе. Она вздрогнула, ощутив, как спрыгнувший со стойки Сэм подхватывает ее под руки и помогает брату трахать ее. Горячий шепот, заставил девушку отчаянно застонать.

\- Ну что, Джо, это так же хорошо, как ты себе представляла? 

\- Да…

\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что поступила очень и очень глупо? Мы даже не даем тебе поблажку за цвет волос - ты умная девушка, а забиваешь свою чудесную головку не теми мыслями. 

\- Сэм… - простонала она, зажмуриваясь, не желая слышать его хриплый голос.

\- Детка, ты сама нарвалась на это, и не отрицай - тебе нравится, - Дин застонал, ощущая, как сжимаются ее мышцы. 

\- Обещай нам, что ты будешь хорошей девочкой и больше не будешь думать о том, за что мы тебя наказали, - прихватывая губами мочку ее уха, прошептал Сэм.

\- Нет, - возразила Харвелл, и Дин замер.

\- Нет? – удивленно повторил он. – Ну, тогда извини - со своим неудовлетворением будешь разбираться сама.

\- Что? Бросишь меня на грани оргазма? – возмущенно выпалила она.

\- Да, - кивнул Дин.

\- Твою мать! Хорошо-хорошо, я обещаю!

\- Учти, не сдержишь обещания, тебя выпорю уже я, причем ремнем, - холодным голосом предупредил Сэм. - Не люблю людей, которые врут.

\- Я честна с вами, - всхлипнула девушка.

\- Вот и ладушки! – улыбнулся Дин и быстро довел и себя, и Джо до оргазма.

***

\- Да не может этого быть! – Сэм нервно шагал по комнатке, в которой они с Дином остановились.

\- Не маячь, - поморщившись, бросил Дин и перевернулся на живот. – Может, она перепутала заклинания? Это уже даже не смешно. Мы трахнулись? Трахнулись. Так какого хера у меня стоит?!

\- Меня волнует тот же вопрос. Да и что там можно было напутать, в самом деле? Простенькое же заклинание.

\- Откуда я знаю?! – вспылил старший Винчестер. – Или мы должны…

\- Да ну… - с сомнением покачал головой Сэм, прерывая брата и замолкая ненадолго. – Не может быть… Ты что, правда, думаешь, что мы должны… действительно, втроем?

\- Если ты спрашиваешь мое мнение, то да, я так считаю.

\- Тогда мне нужно выпить, - сжав пальцами переносицу, произнес младший Винчестер. – Ты со мной?

\- Идем, сегодня недостатка в выпивке у нас нет.

Они вернулись в бар и взяли бутылку бурбона и пару стаканов. Парни молчали, размышляя о сложившейся ситуации. Возбуждение и алкоголь нехило туманили разум и выгоняли на первый план желания и потребности, которые не были ограничены. Бутылка с янтарной жидкостью опустела до безобразия быстро, а Винчестеры даже не чувствовали себя пьяными. Да уж, их планка поднялась довольно высоко, раз даже выжранная в две морды бутылка никак на них не повлияла. Разве что стало чуть теплее да веселее.

\- Эй, вы чего не спите? – сонная, растрепанная Джо появилась в баре и теперь, прищурившись и постоянно одергивая свою майку, в которой спала, стояла, рассматривая братьев.

\- Скажи честно, ты специально, м-м-м? – спросил Сэм, подперев подбородок ладонью.

\- Ты о чем? – стараясь скрыть зевок, поинтересовалась блондинка.

\- Да все о том же! – воскликнул Дин. 

\- Вы что?.. До сих пор?..

\- Да! – девушка даже вздрогнула от хорового ответа.

\- Но мы ведь…

\- Мы в курсе, - хмыкнул младший Винчестер.

\- Блядь, меня все достало! Я хочу вырубиться и не просыпаться как минимум до вечера! Но гребаное возбуждение вот ни хрена этому не способствует!

\- Дин…

\- Сэм! Скажешь, тебе не хочется? Я вообще поражаюсь твоей выдержке! 

\- А… ну, может быть, тогда?.. Я вам смогу чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Чем-нибудь? – издевательски повторил старший Винчестер. – Ты сможешь нам помочь, если поучаствуешь в тройничке с нами. Это входит в твое понятие «помощи»?

\- Дин!.. – начал Сэм, но был прерван блондинкой.

\- Я согласна.

Братья оторопело уставились на Харвелл. 

\- И долго вы будете еще тупить? Я предлагаю вам избавиться от заклятья.

\- Твою мать!.. – выдохнул парень.

\- Не надо вспоминать мою… - она не закончила, потому что Сэм заткнул ее рот жадным поцелуем.

Джо вздрогнула и застонала, когда хриплый шепот Дина буквально оглушил ее своей откровенностью:

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя на этой барной стойке.

\- М-м-м, - оторвавшись от девушки, промычал Сэм, - отличная идея!

Избавившись от немногочисленной одежды, они втроем взобрались на стойку, одновременно с этим сбросив на пол стаканы и пустую бутылку и даже не обратив на это особого внимания. Блондинка терялась в своих ощущениях: быстрые поцелуи горели на ее коже не хуже алого пламени, прикосновения юрких пальцев к чувствительным местам заставляли прогибаться еще сильнее, подставляться под умелые руки и срывать голос в гортанных стонах. Ее глаза помимо воли закрылись, а ладони вслепую оглаживали искусно вылепленный торс и спустились ниже, обхватывая член тугим кольцом.

\- Ооо, да, детка! – простонал Дин, запрокидывая голову назад.

\- Черт! - в ответ вырвалось у нее, когда пальцы Сэма легко скользнули по влажным складочкам плоти, а указательный палец надавил на клитор. – Еще!

\- Обязательно, - хрипло пообещал он, улыбнувшись и чуть прихватив зубами бронзовую кожу на шее.

Острейшее желание прокатилось по телу горячей волной, сладкое томленье бабочками порхало внизу живота, подталкивая все ближе к сорванным всхлипам и мольбам о самом тесном контакте.

\- Не могу больше! - выдохнул Дин и, потянув за светлые пряди, наклонил голову Джо ниже, заявляя открытым текстом, чего он хочет. И как только он испустил стон пронзившего его удовольствия, Сэм, не медля больше и секунды, резко вошел в податливое, изнывающее от возбуждения тело. 

Это казалось невероятным, иллюзорным, нереальным. Никогда еще не было так горячо и хорошо одновременно. Винчестеры не сдерживались – все тормоза слетели, как только тело прошила судорога блаженства, лишив их разума и сдерживающих оков морали. Мерно вбиваясь в покорное, распластанное на лакированной поверхности стойки тело, они стонали, выкрикивали проклятия и рычали. Сладость запретного опьяняла не хуже отлично выдержанного виски и создавала такую приятную пустоту, что казалось, что лучше быть не может.

Как оказалось – может. Когда их одновременно настиг оргазм - возможно, и тут себя проявило заклятье, - они практически отключились. Было такое ощущение, что их выпотрошили. Все мысли и чувства вынули, заменив их ослепительно ярким сияющим светом. И только чудо помогло им удержать равновесие, не свалившись на пол с довольно высокой барной стойки.

***

Бобби привез Эллен через четыре дня после той памятной ночи. Между Джо и Винчестерами ничего не изменилось, они вели себя так же, как и прежде. Разве что Харвелл пересмотрела свои принципы и вняла советам Винчестеров. Поэтому Эллен несколько удивилась, что по прошествии довольно долгого времени ее дочь не рвалась на охоту, лишь иногда помогая ей составлять досье для заезжих охотников. Поведение Джо было странным, и женщина все никак не могла понять, как же Дину и Сэму удалось то, что она пыталась вдолбить в голову дочери годами?.. 


End file.
